With Every Beat of My Heart
by SSJ Sky
Summary: Halloween. It's a time to have fun. Be someone you're not. Party. Or be betrayed. Y/Y J/S B/R M/A YAOI, YURI, Violence, and a depressed author. Please R/R?
1. Innocence Is So Easily Betrayed

With Every Beat of My Heart  
  
A/N: I dun know where this came from.. Blah... XD  
  
SilverMeth: Are you okay...?  
  
Sky: ::Sniffles:: I'm FINE!  
  
SilverMeth:... ::huggles Sky, letting her cry on his shoulder::  
  
Sky: Men are so mean!  
  
*****  
  
Yugi loved parties. The music was wild and loud, the people were all dancing, and the refreshments tasted great. Jou and Seto sat out, chatting and kissing in the dark corners. The room was very dark. Scary.  
  
But then again, Halloween was supposed to be scary.  
  
Yami grinned at him, pulling him into his leather-clad arms. Yami had gone as a vampire, wearing skin-tight black leather with a large silk cape. His fangs were realistic; not the cheap plastic kind you can pick up at a gas station for fifty cents.  
  
Yugi, dressed in his own dark magician outfit, gave a delighted cry, holding him tightly.  
  
Jou had come as the Flame Swordsman, something his lover approved of greatly. Although the outfit covered pretty much all of Jou's skin, it was very tight fitting. Seto had come as a knight, with a red cape an everything.  
  
Bakura was a zombie, and he pulled the look off well. All he needed was someone to put Michael Jackson on, and he could most likely do the 'Thriller' Dance. Ryou had come as an Angel, something he could pull off better than anyone else. His feathery white wings got in the way sometimes, but made him look really innocent.  
  
Anzu and Mai... Well, they had come as an interesting pair. Mai was dressed all in gothic, with a whip in one hand and a leash in the other. Anzu had dressed up as a school girl with pigtails and everything, with a coller connected to Mai's leash around her neck. Yugi had blushed when he saw them.  
  
Yami leaned down next to Yugi, shouting over the music. "Are you enjoying yourself, aibou?"  
  
Yugi nodded enthusiastically. He danced with Yami for a great while, before collapsing into a chair against the wall in exhaustion.  
  
"Having a little too much fun, eh Yugi?"  
  
Yugi looked over to see a friend of his from school, named Brian. Brian had dressed as a pirate, covering his light blonde hair with a bandana and one of his emerald eyes with an eyepatch.  
  
"I guess you could say that, Brian!"  
  
Brian chuckled. "Want something to drink? You look like you're out of breath!"  
  
Yugi smiled innocently. "Sure! Thanks!"  
  
But too much innocence can be a bad thing.  
  
*****  
  
Yugi giggled for no apparent reason, hanging off of Brian's arm. His drink was half-empty now. The drink was punch; Simple enough, foamy from creamer. It had a weird taste to it, but then again, most Halloween punches did. His cup had an orange ribbon around it, that way he wouldn't confuse it with anyone else's.  
  
Yami watched him with a hint of jealousy. Yugi was all over Brian, and the other boy seemed to be enjoying it. Another thing. Yugi seemed a little more tipsy than normal. Some of his drink sloshed over the side of his cup.  
  
"Whoops!" Clumsily, the young boy took another drink, starign up expectantly at Brian with his wide naive amethyst eyes.  
  
Brian chuckled, tilting Yugi's head by the chin with one of his hands.  
  
"Wanna get outta here?"  
  
Yugi nodded, putting his drink down hastily next to Jou and Seto, who were deeply involved with... Each other.  
  
Brian grabbed Yugi by the hand, leading him to the back entrance of the school gym. No one even noticed their absence.  
  
"What're we gonna do now?!" Yugi giggled hyperly, swaying slightly.  
  
Brian just grinned, leading him further away by the hand. "We're going to have some fun!"  
  
"Yay!" Yugi cheered with all the joy of a tiny child, rather than a sixteen year old Junior in High School. Then again, he was short enough to pass as a child anyway.  
  
Brian chuckled, continuing to drag Yugi away until they were several blocks away from the school.  
  
"Where are we going?" Yugi asked, suddenly feeling tired.  
  
"Just a little farther, Yugi."  
  
Now that his initial hyperness had worn off, Yugi began to feel REALLY tired. "... 'Rian.. I wanna go home.. I don't feel so good...'  
  
Brian's face suddenly became blurry to him, and he felt himself swaying again.  
  
"Nonsense Yugi. The party is just starting."  
  
Yugi didn't know why, but he REALLY didn't like the sound of that. His head bean to pound, and his stomach felt sick. "B-Brian... I don't feel good..."  
  
"Don't worry Yugi. You're fine. C'mon."  
  
Now Yugi was really nervous. He pulled away, stumbling to the ground. His eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Brian I wanna go home..."  
  
Brian's gentle face didn't change. He picked Yugi up with one arm, steadying the boy before continuung.  
  
Yugi began to cry, weakly trying to pull his arm away from Brian.  
  
"Please let me go home!"  
  
"Don't worry Yugi. Everything will be alright. We're almost there."  
  
Yugi's mind wasn't working correctly for some reason, and his eyes were really unfocused.  
  
Somehow, through his garbled thoughts, he managed to find his link with Yami.  
  
/Yaammii-chaan.../  
  
*****  
  
Yami frowned, scaning the dance floor. He had danced with many of the girls already, but all he really wanted to do was dance with his aibou. He spotted Joua dn Seto, about to knock over a cup of punch, which he raced over anc caught quickly.  
  
"Hey!" he interrupted them.  
  
Seto and Jou separated angrily, then looked up at him. "What?"  
  
"Have either of you seen Yugi?"  
  
Jou shook his head, then saw the punch in Yami's hand. "Hey! Punch! Thanks!"  
  
Yami let him have it, watching as he nearly gulped the entire thing. Jou grimaced. "That tasted funnier than normal.. Hm.. Must be me."  
  
Seto grabbed the cup away form him, smelling it. "Doesn't smell any different."  
  
Jou giggled. "Noooooooooooooooooo but YOU smell nice!"  
  
Seto blinked. "Jou?"  
  
Jou giggled. "Gime back my punch! I want some mooooooore!"  
  
Jou made a blind grab for the punch, but Seto yanked it out of his reach.  
  
"Okay.. I sure hope no one spiked the punch."  
  
Yami's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, 'Spiked the punch'?"  
  
Seto sighed, holding the cup out of Jou's reach. "That's when someone puts an alcoholic beverage in with the punch, so when everyone drinks it, they get drunk."  
  
Yami nodded, then paled. "Seto.. That cup... It has an orange ribbon..."  
  
Seto looked at the cup again. "Yeah, so?"  
  
"Yugi had an orange ribbon on his cup..."  
  
Jou gave up on trying to get the cup, then swayed, falling off of his chair. "Urgh.. I don't know if I feel so good no more..."  
  
Seto set the cup down, motioning for Ryou and Bakura to come over before helping Jou back up.  
  
/Yaammii-chaan.../  
  
Yami blinked several times.  
  
//Yugi?! Where are you?!//  
  
/Wanna go home.../  
  
Yami began to panic. Yugi's voice was slurred and tired. The way Jou's was beginning to sound.  
  
"Yami, what's wrong?" Seto asked, noticing the dazed and alarmed look on Yami's face.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
//Where are you?!//  
  
/With... Brian... He won't leggo of my hand... I wanna go 'ome!/  
  
//I'll come and get you! We'll go home together! Name a street! Anything to help me find you!//  
  
Bakura frowned. "He's talking to Yugi, Seto."  
  
Seto growled. "Guys, watch Jou, and don't let anything happen to this punch. I'm going to analyze it."  
  
Ryou nodded, sweatdropping when Jou hugged his leg.  
  
/Domino....elementary?/  
  
Yami looked to Seto. "Get us to Domino Elementary NOW!"  
  
Seto nodded.  
  
*****  
  
Yugi began to whimper now, stumbling after Brian with a sick feeling.  
  
"Please...!"  
  
Brian pulled him into the allyway right next to the elementary school, then turned them so that Yugi was up against the wall.  
  
"Yugi, you're so innocent and trusting."  
  
Yugi sobbed, trying to focus his eyes so he could see where Brian was. He felt a hand on his chest, right below his throat, and felt the fabric being carefully removed.  
  
"Nn! St-stop!" Trying to struggle only made him dizzy, and his voice began to get quieter.  
  
"So naive. So Pure."  
  
Yugi was out of his mind with terror now. The top layers of his purple and bue outfit were discarded to the ground, leaving him in his black spandex body suit that was meant to keep him warm.  
  
Brian smiled at him. "Just shh, and it'll all be alright."  
  
Yugi continued to cry helplessly. His world was spinning and fading. He wanted to go home. He wanted to be with Yami. He didn't want Brian to touch him.  
  
His legs gave out, and he found himself being held up by Brian, who had pushed his entire costume aside, leaving him exposed in just his body suit. Next, Yugi could sort of see Brian removing his own shirt.  
  
"Nn.. N-no!"  
  
Brian smiled kindly, then leaned in to capture the innocent's lips with his own.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: God... Being at a Halloween party full of pricks and friends can put ya in a weird mood... I guess being betrayed by someone you trust will do that to ya.  
  
~C.o.L. 


	2. Burning Up And Freezing In

With Every Beat of My Heart  
  
A/N: Well, today is probably the worst day in recorded history that I've ever had. But moving on... Here's the next chapter. And yeah, no evil Pegasus. I like Pegasus. A lot of you said you wanted to see hoe drunk they acted, but Yugi wasn't drinking spiked punch. It'll probably come up in this chapter... Literally.  
  
*****  
  
Yugi whimpered softly, mind reeling from all the movements he thought were fast, when in all actuality, Brian was progressing slowly. he managed some strength in his arms, pushing helplessly as Brian kept a hand on his chest, firmly and effectively pinning him to the wall.  
  
"Nnn.. p-please.. 'Rian... no..."  
  
Brian studied him for a moment, watching as his eyes began to open and close rapidly; perfect reflection of innocence in their amethyst depths.  
  
"So it's NOT wearing off.... Good... Maybe we can get back to my place now."  
  
Yugi was slightly aware that he was being lifted, and thathis costume was resting against him.  
  
"Where....go?"  
  
Brian smiled down at him. "Don't you wanna come over to my place? It's nice and warm."  
  
Through his hazy thoughts, Yugi tried to determine if it would be smart or not, but as he shivered again, he found himself nodding dazedly.  
  
/Yaaaa....mi......../  
  
//Yugi hang on! We're almost there!//  
  
/Go.....ing..... His..... Going..... Home..../  
  
//Stay with me aibou, I'm on my way!//  
  
/Ya..mi-chaaan.../  
  
Yugi cried out suddenly, as he noticed that they were now IN a building. His vision blurred so badly that he began to cry again, shaking with fear.  
  
"Noo....."  
  
He was in a bedroom now. That much he could tell. He was placed on something soft. A bed. His body began to convulse weakly, as his arms were pinned at the wrist, and something heavy overlapped him.  
  
"Nnnn!"  
  
Brian grinned down at him, watching his innocent eyes flood with tears and fears. His face was flushed; a pale pink tint that made him look even more childish and pure. Innocent. But innocence is so easily shattered.  
  
Yugi began to struggle again, this time weaker than before as his mind began to heat up. His body was getting warmer... Too warm... And his blood felt really cold.  
  
"P-p-lea...s.e..."  
  
"Shh..." A hand was on his chest again, holding him down. "I won't hurt you."  
  
Yugi's world faded in and out of focus, but not before he thought he heard Yami's enraged voice.  
  
*****  
  
Yami stared at the surroundings in horror. Yugi was nowhere in sight.  
  
"YUGI! YUGI CAN YOU HEAR ME!?"  
  
Seto put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Yami grit his teeth, closing his eyes. 'Yugi... Where are you, aibou?'  
  
Something tugged at him, pointing him in the direction of some apartment buildings. That's when he saw it. Yugi's Dark Magician Staff.  
  
Racing over, he picked it up with wide eyes. It was seemingly pointing towards the apartments. "Yugi..."  
  
Without a word, Seto and Yami took off racing into the building worriedly. The looked around them, seeing the elevator on the number eight.  
  
"C'mon..."  
  
The elevator ride was tense and unnerving. It was as if Yami could tell Yugi had been there.  
  
"He'll be alright... We'll find him..."  
  
Yami nodded shakily, letting out his breath when the elevator finally stopped. There were six doors, three on the left and three on the right.  
  
"P-p-lea...s.e..."  
  
"Yugi!" Yami took off running immediately, stopping between the last two doors. He had an urge to break them both in, when he heard a voice from the one on the left.  
  
"I won't hurt you."  
  
Yami growled in rage, slamming the door open. His eyes filled with shock and then fury, Yugi lay, barely conscious from whatever had been in his drink, face flushed and breathing labored. His eyes were filled with tears, and he was clothed only in a tight fitting black spandex suit. The rest of his costume lay on the floor beside the bed.  
  
If that wasn't enough, Brian lay on top of his light, holding him down with a tender look on his face. Yugi was whimpering shakily, eyes opening and closing rapidly.  
  
"GET OFF OF HIM!"  
  
Brian cried out as he was flung off of Yugi by an unseen force. Yami's eyes flared with rage, and he strode forward, grabbing Brian by the hair and dragging him to his feet.  
  
"WHAT THE UNDERWORLD DO YOU THINK GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TOUCH HIM?!"  
  
Brian, our of his mind with shock, shook his head. "He-he came with me! I asked him if he wanted to, and he said yes!"  
  
Seto entered the room, eyes wide, before he went to Yugi's side. The boy was trembling; forehead burning with persperation, as he moaned weakly for someone to help. His eyes were unfocused, and Seto figured that not only did he not know where he was or what was happening, but he didn't know Yami was there for him.  
  
"Yami, something's wrong... That punch may not have been spiked... But drugged..."  
  
Yami's eyes widened as he turned to Seto and Yugi. "Drugged?"  
  
Seto's eyes widened. "Jou... Yami, let's get him out of here and to my house..."  
  
Yami glared at Brian, eyes full of anger and hatred. Yugi whimpered again, and his eyes softened. "I'll be back for YOU."  
  
He punched the other boy in the gut, smirking when he doubled over, before turning away and letting the filthy jerk fall to the ground. He walked to his young light, his heart wrenching in pain as he wtinessed the way the boy suffered.  
  
"Aibou... Ra... I'm so sorry I let this happen..."  
  
Yami pulled the boy into his arms, wincing when he felt Yugi's burning and clammy skin on his own. "S-Seto..." He choked. "Let's go.. Now..."  
  
Seto nodded, letting the two leave. He cast one last disgusted glance at Brian, before slamming the door shut and racing down the hall with Yami and Yugi.  
  
*****  
  
Bakura groaned, slamming Jou down against the chair, before turning back to Ryou. "Where were we?"  
  
Ryou looked to Jou in concern, but couldn't really do anything as Bakura grabbed him around the waist tightly, crushing their mouths together. He melted. Ryou loved it when his Yami took charge and loved him in public.  
  
Their kiss was short-lived, however, when Jou gave a weak whimper, clutching his stomach. Bakura growled, turning around to yell at him, when his eyes widened. Jou looked really out of it.  
  
His golden hair was tousled as if he had just woken up, and his eyes were unfocused and wide. His face was flushed too, and he seemed to be having trouble moving.  
  
"Jou...?"  
  
That was when Jou lurched forward, falling out of his chair with a pained whimper.  
  
"Jou!"  
  
*****  
  
A/N: nooooo, it's not over yet. Surprisingly, no one gets raped in this fic. Wow. Must be a weird mood I'm in. R/R? please? 


	3. If Only

With Every Beat of My Heart  
  
A/N: Sorry! I was so happy that I lost my depression and then the next chapter was sucky and then my computer crashed and them my fic was deleted and then I had a dat eand then it was cancelled and then-  
  
(*o.o*): ::thwacks Sky:: Onto the story... But we DO have to take a moment to THANK all the reviewers from EVERY story! We LOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOU! You make us happy! This chapter, short and crappy as it may be, is dedicated to all of you!!!  
  
*****  
  
Bakura tried to calm Jou down, but the young blonde continued to cry, trying to thrash out of his arms. "P-please...!"  
  
Mai and Anzu came over immediately, helping Bakura.  
  
"What happened, Bakura?!" Anzu cried.  
  
Bakura shot her a glare. "The boy just started to cry! I didn't do anything to him!"  
  
Mai thwacked him upside the head, then picked Jou up. "My God... His skin is hot and clammy... What happened...?"  
  
"Let's get him out of here Mai..." Anzu whispered as Jou convulsed.  
  
The two girls rushed towards the doors, followed by the Zombie and the Angel. Jou shivered at the cold air, his amber eyes unfocused. "Wh- where...?"  
  
Mai smoothed his hair out of his eyes, shushing him. It was around that moment when a limo pulled into the driveway.  
  
*****  
  
Yami's heart lurched as Yugi began to sob lightly, his eyes opening and closing rapidly. The boy was sweating but shivering, his costume on the floor of the limo.  
  
/Aibou... Aibou... Please wake up... I'm here now.../  
  
Yugi uttered a low moan, his lips parting in the process. "Y-Y-mi...."  
  
Seto frowned in concern. "Is he going to be alright....?"  
  
Yami bit his lower lip, holding Yugi close. "I don't..." His voice wavered as he choked slightly, cradling Yugi's frail body in his leather-clad arms. "Kn-know..."  
  
The brunette chewed on his cheek nervously. 'Jou... Gods Jou be alright...' He thought.  
  
The driver pulled intot he school parking lot, and Seto's eyes went wide with horror. Mai was carrying Jou, who was convulsing and whimpering in her arms. Seto was out the door before the limo parked, stumbling towards his love.  
  
"J-Jou!"  
  
Anzu looked up at him with tears in her cerluean eyes. "He j-just collapsed! What's wrong!?"  
  
Seto took Jou into his strong arms, perssing his cheek to the boy's forehead. "J-Jou...!" He choked, feeling the burning skin against his cool cheek. A tear slipped down his face, and lookedup at them. "Yugi's punch was drugged... Jou drank the rest of it.. I don't know what's going on, but we're going to KaibaCorp... I have better medical equipment there than the best of hospitals..."  
  
"Should we go to--?"  
  
Seto nodded. "I don't care. We're going."  
  
He didn't even wait for them to answer. He moved to his limo, tenderly holding Jou's body against his own as he sat, the folds of clothing making him warmer. The door shut, and the driver pulled out, back onto the highway, and towards KaibaCorp.  
  
"S-so c-c-cold..."Yugi whispered, his eyes squeezing shut as he tried to snuggle into Yami's leather-clad torso, seeking warmth.  
  
Yami frowned, keeping his hand securely on Yugi's smooth back. The spandex was damp from sweat, and Yugi's slender body was still trembling. His angelic face was tight with pain, and his small hands were trembling and clammy. Yami pulled him closer, whispering words of comfort in his ear.  
  
Seto practically mirrored Yami's actions, praying to any god he knew that Jou would be alright. He removed the outermost layers of Jou's costume, then looked up at the driver. "Go FASTER dammnit!"  
  
*****  
  
It was later that night as his doctors worked, that the worst news hit them. The drug had caused an alergic reaction in both boys, and unless an antidote could be found, both would die.  
  
Yami's world crashed around him that night.  
  
If only Yugi hadn't been so innocent...  
  
If only Jou hadn't been so playful...  
  
If only he had paid more attention to his Light...  
  
If only...  
  
If only never happens.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Whoa... Anyway, I know this is probably the SHORTEST, and CRAPPIEST chapter of ANYTHING I've ever written, but the original chapter was killed on my home computer, and this was just to let you all know I didn't forget all my stories. I WILL be finishing the fourth chapter of ItS soon... I understand if ya don't want to R or R.  
  
~C.o.L. 


	4. Surrender

With Every Beat of My Heart  
  
A/N: Okay, gotta go quickie here. and in other stories, people have commented on how bad my spelling is. I'm sorry. I'm usually really good about spelling and grammar.  
  
*****  
  
Yugi whimpered again, his pale skin glinting under the fluorescent lights of the private hospital. He wore a comfortable and warm hospital gown-like outfit that was pure white and silk.  
  
Even in his sickly condition, he looked like an angel to Yami.  
  
"Yugi." He choked again, gripping the small boy's lifeless hand tightly, tears streaking his face. "Yugi I don't know if you can hear me. But you can't leave me Yugi. You just can't."  
  
In the bed next to young Yugi Motou, Jounouchi lay, also in a silk white hospital gown. Jou's skin was definitely not as pale as his young companion's, but he was still plagued with the same fatal illness. Next to Jou's bed sat Seto Kaiba, who looked just as tired and worn as Yami.  
  
A doctor walked in, frowning. "Kaiba-Sama. We cannot seem to find a known cure. This is a fairly new drug, and not many cases like this one have come up. There's a good chance that both boys will be dead in a day or so."  
  
Yami's heart constricted and Seto jumped up, clutching one of Jou's hands.  
  
"What the hell do you think I'm paying you for!? FIND A CURE!"  
  
The doctor flinched, and the yell caused Yugi's eyes to flutter open.  
  
"A-Aibou?" Yami asked hopefully, returning all his attention to the sick and injured child that lay next to the blonde.  
  
Yugi looked up at him with said eyes that were filled with pain. "Y-Yami."  
  
"Ssh.!" Yami moved closer, stroking the side of Yugi's face with his thumb. "You don't have to say anything Yugi."  
  
Yugi's amethyst eyes filled with tears anyway.  
  
"Yami... I-I'm s-scared..."  
  
Yami bit his lower lip, stroking the side of Yugi's face as he pressed a kiss to the boy's sweaty forehead. "I won't let anything happen to you Yugi. I swear."  
  
"No... It's my fault..."  
  
Yami growled. "DAMMNIT! It is NOT your fault Yugi! It's that asshole who drugged you!"  
  
Yugi flinched and Yami calmed down. "Yugi... Aibou... Please... I'm scared..."  
  
Seto watched Yami for a moment, then looked down at Jou as he sat. 'I'm scared too...' He thought.  
  
Yugi began to shiver, his eyes closing. "Yami.... Am I going to die?"  
  
Yami looked to Seto, the doctor, then back at his Aibou. "I won't let you die Yugi."  
  
Yugi said nothing. It was after a while, Yami realized the boy had fallen asleep, and he sighed. "Find a cure." Was all he said.  
  
Seto glared at the doctor. "Find a damn cure. Now. I don't care if you never sleep again, I want a cure."  
  
With a sigh, the doctor retreated, knowing in his heart how much both boys were hurting.  
  
It was Jou who stirred next, amber eyes flying open in alarm. "Wha-the? Where am I?"  
  
Seto looked down at him, moving to sit on the bed and pres a kiss to Jou's forehead as he squeezed his hand. "My private company hospital. You and Yugi were drugged at that party."  
  
Wearily, Jou looked up at the brunette CEO. "That bad?"  
  
"That bad..." Seto said quietly.  
  
Jou sighed, squeezing his hand back. "Does this mean I missed trick or treating?" He teased.  
  
Despite the situation, Seto smiled. "Baka... Yeah, you did, but I swear, when we get outta here, I'll buy you all the candy you want..."  
  
Jou's face fell. "If..."  
  
"WHEN, Dammnit!" Seto cursed, gripping his hand tightly. "You WILL get through this, Dammnit!"  
  
Jou winced, then stroked his hand with his thumb. "Seto... I can tell this is bad..."  
  
Seto's eyes narrowed. "We've had bad before, and I swear to any gods listening, you WILL get through this!"  
  
Jou said nothing, but he continued his light stroking to let Seto know he was still awake.  
  
After a few moments, the door to the room opened, and Mai stepped in. "What's the word?"  
  
Seto grit his teeth. He didn't want to say in front of Jou...  
  
"Tell her Seto... I wanna know too."  
  
Mai crossed her arms over her leather-clad chest, glancing at Jou with concern in her violet eyes.  
  
"Mai... The doctors are finding a cure."  
  
"What if they don't find one?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Dammnit, they will!"  
  
Yami hissed, then looked up. "If no cure is found, both Yugi and Jou will die."  
  
Seto closed his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth. "But that's NOT going to happen!"  
  
Mai said nothing, though her eyes reflected how horrified and saddened she was. "We're all here for them... Anzu-chan's called the police on Brian... And Honda phoned both Mokuba and Shizuka."  
  
Jou smiled. "There's not much ta worry about... If Seto says it's gonna be alright, then it will be..."  
  
He was lying and he knew it. For some reason, he just knew that someone wouldn't be making it out of the room alive, and he had a feeling it was him.  
  
*****  
  
Yugi was having a pleasant dream. He and Jounouchi were both there, playing a duel in the classroom. But the classroom was empty, save for their friends, and for some reason, his grandfather.  
  
"It's your turn, Yugi." Sugoroku spoke.  
  
Yugi nodded sheepishly, drawing a card. The Dark Magician.  
  
Jou smiled at him, life points at five hundred. Yugi's life points were at one thousand five hundred, and they were playing by battle city rules. Yugi had two creatures out, both in defense mode, and Jou had one monster, the Red Eyes Black Dragon, which Yugi had given back to him.  
  
"I place two cards face down," Yugi said, putting a Seven Tools of the Bandit, a card which could negate a trap card at the cost of one thousand life points, and a Sword of Deep Seated, a card which could raise the attack of a monster by five hundred points. "And one monster in defense mode."  
  
He put another monster face down, ending his turn.  
  
Jou drew, then looked up. "I place one card face down..."  
  
He put the trap hole down, then frowned as he stared at the magic card in his hand. Raigeki. A card that would destroy all of Yugi's monsters and win him the duel.  
  
Yugi blinked as tears streamed down Jou's face, and Seto clenched his fists angrily.  
  
"I attack one of yer monsters..."  
  
The monster was vanquished, but no damage was done to Yugi.  
  
"And end my turn."  
  
Yugi drew, then looked at Jou. If he simply played his Dark Magician, and equipped the Sword of Deep Seated, he could win.  
  
"I sacrifice two of my monsters,"  
  
Yami smiled at him, looking relieved, as the others looked downcast.  
  
'What's going on...?'  
  
"And play the Dark Magician in attack mode..."  
  
Jou watched, as Yugi equipped the sword, then looked to his trap hole, which he activated. "Not so fast Yug. Trap Hole."  
  
Yugi blinked, then reached for his trap card, only to find himself stopping. 'I have to give up myself for him!'  
  
"Alright..." Yugi placed his monster in the graveyard, and the equip card on top of his deck, where it went after destruction.  
  
"You win Jou."  
  
"... I didn't want to."  
  
And then the scene froze, before shattering into a million pieces.  
  
******  
  
A/N: Odd, but I love to foreshadow ^_^ Sorry it's been forever... And NO ONE will like my ending to this, I swear... Review? I type faster with reviews... And if I can finish a lesser fic, I might be able to get back to my epics!!  
  
~C.o.L. 


	5. He Was Going to Die

With Every Beat of My Heart  
  
A/N: Okay, this is gonna piss people off... I know you all want a happy ending, but... Oh, and no, Yugi didn't die in the last chapter.  
  
I love you all so much for your kind reviews! But now I have to make you all mad and continue the story...  
  
*****  
  
Yugi awoke with a start, amethyst eyes snapping wide open. His breath caught as he went over the duel in his mind. 'What happened...? How... What did it mean?'  
  
When he didn't see Yami next to him, he sat up, only to find that all of his friends and his grandfather were in the room, just like in his dream. "Wha...?"  
  
Seto and Yami, who had been glaring each other down, turned in his direction.  
  
"Yugi..." Yami breathed, going to his side at once.  
  
"Y-Yami...? What's going on?"  
  
Sugoroku spoke next. "It's been two days since you were both brought in here..."  
  
Yugi blinked, then turned to Jou, who was awake, with a solemn look on his face.  
  
"Jou...?"  
  
"Yug... I want you to take it."  
  
Noticing the confused look on Yugi's face, Yami smoothed the hair out of his face. "Yugi, the doctors managed to come up with an antidote..."  
  
Yugi's eyes went wide, and he smiled. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah... If you drink it, you'll live."  
  
"No!" Seto interjected, clenching his fists. "The doctors don't even know if it will save Yugi, because they have so little of this stuff as it is, and Yugi had more of the drug!"  
  
"Seto!" Mai snapped, holding Anzu by the shoulders.  
  
"I don't understand..." Yugi murmured, looking at Yami with innocent eyes.  
  
Yami drew a deep breath, pulling Yugi into a hug. "The doctors could only make enough for one of you..."  
  
Yugi froze.  
  
"And if Jou drinks it, it's guaranteed he will live!" Seto growled at Yami, eyes filled with tears and anger.  
  
"Seto, stop yelling at Yami... You've been at it for an hour, and I already told ya... I won't take it." Jou murmured.  
  
Yugi's heart skipped a beat. That's what it all meant. All the yelling and arguing had been Seto and Yami, trying to decide who should get it.  
  
'I don't want it either! I want Jou to have it!' His mind cried.  
  
His voice soon echoed those thoughts. "I want Jou to drink it..."  
  
Yami pulled away lightly, and Seto and Sugoroku gaped at him.  
  
"No way Yug. You've done so much fer me... This is my turn to pay you back."  
  
Shizuka bit her lip, tears already streaming down her pale face.  
  
"No Jou!" Yugi fought, moving out of Yami's arms and over to Jou's bed, which was right next to his own. He crawled up to Jou weakly, his vision swimming, then wrapped his arms around him. "I won't let you die for me!"  
  
Jou's eyes flashed with sorrow, before he wrapped his arms around Yugi's shivering form.  
  
It wasn't fair.  
  
He wanted to scream to the skies that it wasn't fair. They both had so much to live for. They both had people who loved them. But not only did Jou want Yugi to have a chance at life, there was one more determining factor in his reasoning.  
  
Yami.  
  
He knew how much his best friend loved Yami, and Yugi seemed to be the only one who didn't realize the Spirit's feelings.  
  
He and Seto had been together for a while already. Yugi never had the chance to be held, kissed, loved, by Yami.  
  
"Ya don't have much choice in the matter Yug, because I ain't drinkin' it."  
  
Seto stalked over, falling to his knees at the bedside. "Jou, PLEASE! Yugi might not even live ANYWAY!" Seto turned to Yugi, ignoring Jou's glare. "It's not like I don't care about you too... But..."  
  
Yugi's eyes filled with tears, and he looked up to Jou. "Jou, Seto's right..."  
  
"NO!" Yami growled, stalking to that part of the room so he could be closer to his Aibou.  
  
"Seto, Yami, quit arguing! It's not our choice anyway!" Anzu cried.  
  
"Bullshit! This is MY facility! I don't care if I have to hold Jou down and pour it down his throat! I am NOT letting him DIE!"  
  
Jou hissed. "Seto, would you quit it?! You can't force me ta do this! I made up my mi-" Jou broke off, swaying slightly and gripping Yugi tightly.  
  
"Jou?!" Seto cried, alarmed.  
  
"Jou?" Yugi echoed, vision swimming again.  
  
Both knew it. It was time.  
  
Yugi could feel his body shutting down, could FEEL his life slipping away. He looked up at Jou with sad eyes, knowing what he had to do.  
  
"I-I want Yug to take it." Jou repeated once he steadied himself.  
  
The doctor looked to the both of them, holding a small vial of pink liquid.  
  
"I'll take it..." Yugi whispered sadly, tears blurring his vision.  
  
Yami looked relieved, though he was still sad for Jou, and Seto looked like he were about to crumple on the floor. "No..."  
  
"Do it." Yami told the doctor, glaring.  
  
The doctor, walked forward, avoiding the eyes of the friends and family, and especially the eyes of his boss.  
  
Yugi moved away from Jou, feeling the soft sheets beneath his bare feet and hands, as he accepted the vial. His eyes scanned the room, overflowing with tears.  
  
He could see them all through the blurred windows that were his eyes.  
  
Mai.  
  
Anzu.  
  
Honda.  
  
Bakura.  
  
Ryou.  
  
Shizuka.  
  
Sugoroku.  
  
Seto.  
  
Jou.  
  
And worst of all, to his pained heart, Yami.  
  
Yami, the one with whom he wanted to share his soul, his life, his heart.  
  
He lifted the small vial, looking at the liquid. Funny that such a small amount of pink liquid could be the determining factor in whether not a person would live.  
  
Yugi whimpered at the thought. He didn't want to die. He really didn't want to die.  
  
"All my friends... Grandpa..." He whispered. "I love you all so much..."  
  
"Yugi..." Sugoroku said quietly.  
  
"Wait..." He murmured, silencing the old man. "Yami...?"  
  
Yami blinked as Yugi looked up at him, tears flowing from innocent eyes. "Forgive me Yami... I love you... I never told you... But I love you so much....!"  
  
Without waiting for a reply, Yugi placed the edge of the vial at his lips and tilted his head backwards, taking the liquid into his mouth without leaving a drop left.  
  
*****  
  
Yami stood there in shock at what he had just heard. Yugi loved him too?  
  
He dare not rejoice, as he felt and heard Seto's body shake with sobs, his head bowed next to the bed.  
  
There was so much he wanted to tell the boy. So much he had to say, so much he had to show. He watched Yugi's slender neck arch as he drank the antidote, watched the amethyst eyes being closed off from the world.  
  
It hurt to see Jou, sitting right next to Yugi with a smile on his face.  
  
Jou was going to die.  
  
And he knew it.  
  
But he was happy.  
  
Because Yugi would live.  
  
All the others in the room were torn from being happy for Yugi, but sad for Jou. Shizuka couldn't even stand anymore as the tears came faster, and Anzu had to help hold her in a seat.  
  
No one was prepared for what happened next, as Yugi's eyes opened, and he looked at them, mouth slightly open.  
  
Tears slid much faster down his cheeks, and he swayed, then threw his arms around Jou's neck, pressing their lips together forcefully, much to the shock of anyone watching.  
  
Jou's eyes were wide as his best friend kissed him, but Yami and Seto looked horrified.  
  
Neither could understand why Yugi, after proclaiming his love for Yami, would make a move on Jou.  
  
The only two who did understand, were Yugi and Jou.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Eek... This is so sad... Next chapter should be the final one... DUN KILL ME!!! ::hides:: 


	6. With Every Beat of My Heart

With Every Beat of My Heart  
  
A/N: Wow.. Only half of the reviewers actually GOT what happened... I'm GOOD! ::laughs:: Heh.. anyway... last chappy I think... I won't know until I get to the bottom of the page.  
  
OH YEAH! SOMEONE NOTICED WHAT I WAS DOING! I LOVE FY, AND I GOT THE IDEA FROM THE SUBOSHI/AMIBOSHI SCENE!!!!! IT MADE ME SO HAPPY THAT SOMEONE ELSE KNEW THAT!!!!  
  
*****  
  
No one could move.  
  
Yugi had his arms wrapped tightly around Jou's neck, and it looked as if the tall blonde was trying to push him off. While Yugi's eyes were tightly closed, tears cascading down his angelic and innocent face, Jou's eyes were wide with shock that soon turned to horror.  
  
Yugi pulled away, shivering, as he took a deep breath.  
  
Jou continued to stare at him in horror, before raising a hand to his lips. "Y-You...!"  
  
"What's going on?" Mokuba asked quietly.  
  
It wasn't until Anzu noticed something, that anyone else could speak. Her hand flew to her mouth in utmost horror. She seemed to be the only one who noticed the thin trickle of pink liquid at the corner of Jou's mouth.  
  
"Oh god! Yugi!" She cried, her voice trembling.  
  
Yami and Sugoroku turned to her immediately, while Seto did so cautiously.  
  
"What is it?" Yami asked.  
  
Yugi whimpered lightly, falling forward. "G-gomen n-nasai m-minna-san..."  
  
Jou's eyes filled with fresh tears, and he gave a choked cry. "Yug, how could you!?"  
  
Yugi hiccupped, and Mokuba caught on as well. "Oh no... Yugi!"  
  
"What's going on!?" Mai finally cried out.  
  
"Yugi gave the antidote to Jou... He never swallowed it!" Anzu cried. "I just remembered the day Jou taught Yugi how to PRETEND to drink something, but you really keep it under your tongue, and you can even open your mouth and it won't come out! I should have known he'd do this!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Set and Yami cried in unison.  
  
Jou shook with horror and rage as he felt himself becoming stronger, his vision clearing. "YOU HAD NO RIGHT!" He screamed, as Yugi began to get weaker.  
  
Yugi flinched, and Jou's eyes softened, as he pulled Yugi into his arms tightly, a sob shaking his body. "You shouldn't have done that Yug!"  
  
The others, despite their urge to comfort the boys, could only watch the scene unfold.  
  
"You hafta... Live....Jou...."  
  
"Yug, I wanted you to take it!"  
  
"You win...." He murmured, remembering their dream duel.  
  
"I didn't' WANT to!"  
  
"I know."  
  
Jou held him tighter, then looked to Yami. "Y-Yami... I'm so sorry..."  
  
Yami just stared, tears prickling in his crimson eyes. For him, the world had yet to continue spinning. Time had yet to keep going.  
  
For Seto, it was just the opposite. He was overjoyed, though heavily saddened at the same time. And as Jou withdrew from his hug with Yugi, to allow Yami a chance, he threw his arms around the blonde, crying softly into his shoulder.  
  
He meant so much to the CEO. It made Seto cry at the thought that he could have lost Jou, that he almost did, and that everyone believed he would.  
  
Jou held him, unable to stop crying. 'Please God, don't take my best friend away like this... He has so much to live for...'  
  
"Leave..."  
  
Everyone, with the exception of the three on the hospital beds, turned to Yami. "What?" Sugoroku asked.  
  
"Everyone leave. Now."  
  
"I am staying with my Grandson!" Sugoroku shouted.  
  
Yami clenched his fists, eyes squeezing tightly shut. "I said LEAVE!"  
  
Ryou placed a hand on Sugoroku's shoulder, ad Bakura goaded everyone out of the room. "Goodbyes are never easy, Mr. Motou... I don't think Yugi wants to say them to us anyway..."  
  
After much persuading, the others all left, but not before Bakura placed a hand on Yami's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Pharaoh."  
  
Yami, not trusting his own voice, nodded, before he sat up on Yugi's bed, pulling the fragile child into his lap.  
  
"Y-Yami... G-gomen-"  
  
"Ssh..." Yami whispered, stroking his hair softly, He placed his lips against Yugi's forehead, giving a tender kiss, before he pulled back slightly, crimson eyes filled with anguish.  
  
"Yugi... Aibou... How do you expect me to live in this world without you...?"  
  
Yugi's amethyst eyes were so adoring, so trusting, that it took all his willpower not to break down as he gazed into them.  
  
"Because... You're strong..."  
  
"I'm not a GOD! I could never survive without you!"  
  
Yugi smiled sadly, eyes closing briefly. "Yes... You... Could..."  
  
Seto, who had been clutching Jou to him tightly, looked at the two with heart-broken eyes. "Not likely Yugi... I wouldn't have been able to live if Jou..."  
  
Yugi kept his smile, then looked up at Yami, his courage wavering. "I don't... W-want to die..."  
  
Yami clutched him tighter. "I don't want you to die..."  
  
Yugi's eyes filled with tears again, something that seemed to be contagious. "I'm afraid Yami...."  
  
"Don't be afraid, Aibou...." Yami murmured, cradling him.  
  
"Can you turn the... Radio... On... Yami? I want... to hear a song... Before I die...."  
  
Seto's heart twisted, and he reluctantly let go of Jou long enough to go turn the bedside radio on.  
  
Yugi didn't really care what song it was. He just wanted to be held by Yami, hear one last song...  
  
As I look out of my window, I see your face in each shadow, on the street below me... And as I hear the hard rain falling, I wonder will you be calling, Do you still wanna hold me?  
  
Yugi sniffled. He looked up at Yami, who held him tightly, to answer the song's question.  
  
Yugi took Yami's hand and placed it over his heart, knowing the lyrics already.  
  
I think will you turn away? Do you wanna say it's over? Will you really come? Was it just for fun, I wonder Is it easy to see, that every time you touch me  
  
With every beat of my heart,  
  
There's thunder inside! Every beat of my heart, I need you tonight! Every beat of my heart, I'm reachin' for you! I need you now! With every beat of my heart!  
  
Yugi trembled, eyes etched with sorrow and fear. Could Yami tell? Did he know just how much Yugi loved him?  
  
Yami's eyes flashed with pain at the lyrics, and he nuzzled Yugi's warm neck, placing a tender kiss.  
  
As I lay down in this dark room, I hear your voice like a soft tune, echo all around me... And as I feel the cold wind blowing, I wonder will you be showing, or forget you ever found me?  
  
"Never Aibou." Yami whispered, making Yugi smile sadly.  
  
I think will you turn away? Do you wanna say it's over? Will you really come? Was it just for fun, I wonder... Is it easy to see, that every time you touch me...  
  
With every beat of my heart,  
  
There's thunder inside! Every beat of my heart, I need you tonight! Every beat of my heart, I'm reachin' for you! I need you now! With every beat of my heart!  
  
"I need you too." Yami whispered, a tears sliding down his cheek and mixing with Yugi's.  
  
With every beat of my heart,  
  
There's thunder inside! Every beat of my heart, I need you tonight! Every beat of my heart, I'm reachin' for you! I need you now! With every beat of my heart!  
  
Yugi whimpered, then looked up, breathing slowly. "I'm dying Yami... I can... Feel... It..."  
  
With every beat of my heart,  
  
"Please..."  
  
There's thunder inside!  
  
"Kiss... me?"  
  
Every beat of my heart.  
  
"Always..."  
  
I need you tonight.  
  
Yami's lips brushed Yugi's delicately, as if he were afraid to break him, and both sets of eyes closed as Jou and Seto held each other in grief.  
  
Every beat of my heart,  
  
Yugi whimpered, clinging to Yami as his lips parted, allowing the kiss to deepen.  
  
I'm reachin' for you!  
  
'Aibou...' Yami thought in overwhelming sorrow, tasting the remains of the antidote in Yugi's warm mouth.  
  
I need you now!  
  
Yugi felt his body growing weaker, and he desperately kissed back, wanting to have every moment he could with his love.  
  
With every beat of my heart!  
  
Yugi whimpered, feeling Yami pull him closer.  
  
With every beat of my heart!  
  
Seto closed his eyes, unable to watch the pain that could have been his.  
  
Every beat of my heart...!  
  
Jou also turned away, knowing that he had caused this.  
  
Every beat of my heart, oh... Every beat of my heart Every beat of my heart, Deep inside of me something's died, oh... Every beat of my heart,  
  
Every beat of my heart, oh... Every beat of my heart, Every beat of my heart Something's died in me,  
  
Deep inside of me ...  
  
Yami pulled back for air, eyes opening as Yugi began to relax in his arms. "Yugi... Aibou!?"  
  
Yugi smiled sadly. "I got to have your kiss... Don't forget me...?"  
  
"Never...! I'll never forget you... I'll find you no matter where you go!"  
  
The smile was still there, as the music ended. "With every beat of MY heart, Yami, I love you."  
  
"I love you too Aibou..." Yami's voice cracked as tears poured faster. "I love you so much I can't let you go... Please don't leave me..."  
  
Yugi whimpered, holding him tightly. "T-tell G-grandpa... I love him... T- tell every-one..."  
  
"You tell them!" Yami cried, feeling sudden denial at the harsh reality that Yugi's life would soon end. "Please! You have to live... You can tell them every day!"  
  
Yugi began to cry harder. "Yami I c-can't.... Please l-live... For me...? B- be happy?"  
  
"I can't..." Yami sobbed, clutching Yugi tightly. "I can't..."  
  
"Y-Yug..." Jou choked, rivers of anguish pouring down his face. "Yug..."  
  
"J-Jou, n-never f-feel g-guilty ab-bout wh-what... I d-did...."  
  
"Y-Yug..."  
  
"I l-love y-you a-all... G-goodb-bye..."  
  
"NO!" Yami cried, holding him tighter. "Please don't!"  
  
"Prom-mise m-me... Y-you'll l-live.. Unt-til w-we c-can find each o-other ag-gain...?"  
  
Yugi took a ragged breath, his body ready to shut down at Yami's words.  
  
Meeting his eyes again, with unbearable pain, Yami kissed his cheek. "I promise... I love you Yugi.. Never forget me either..." He all but whimpered.  
  
"Thank you..." Yugi whispered.  
  
But when Yami kissed his tender lips again, they were cold.  
  
*****  
  
A/N:... ::sobs:: YUGI-CHAN!!! ::cries her eyes out:: D-do you w-want an e- epil-logue? ::sniffles and breaks down again::  
  
~C.o.L. 


	7. Saying Goodbye

With Every Beat of My Heart  
  
A/N: Blah... XD I had this planned, but never got around to it. The LAST chapter of With Every Beat of My Heart.  
  
I am NOT a bitch. Lmao.  
  
*****  
  
The morning sun melted slight frost on trees and grass. Clouds crowded the pale sky-but did not weep on the crowd gathered around the lifeless body of a young boy, about to be placed into the ground.  
  
Surprisingly, there weren't many people there. And almost no one was crying.  
  
Almost.  
  
A boy with tri-colored hair was weeping into his hands, shedding tears for the life lost.  
  
"Why...?" He whispered hoarsely.  
  
Seto scoffed, turning away and saying nothing as he kept his gaze coolly on the ground. He shrugged, his arms wound tightly around Jou's waist.  
  
It was a half an hour later when they all left-except for that same tri- color-haired boy. He was on his knees in front of the fresh grave.  
  
"...Yugi?"  
  
The boy looked up, his amethyst eyes meeting Yami's crimson ones. "Hai?"  
  
"Are you ready to leave now?"  
  
Yugi nodded slowly, getting to his feet and wrapping his arms around Yami's waist. "G-gomen ne... I... I just didn't think Brian would do this... Would kill himself... He... He didn't mean to hurt me..."  
  
Yami stroked Yugi's hair. "The guilt of hearing that you and Jou had nearly paid with your lives pushed him over the edge, little one-it was his own fault.. I'm just glad... So glad..."  
  
No one could explain what had happened-what had miraculously caused Yugi's eyes to open again, his chest to keep moving with the beat of his heart. His lips remained cold, though he breathed, and enough time was granted to him to slowly survive on his own.  
  
Since then, Yami hadn't let Yugi out of his sight at all.  
  
"Arigatou, Yami-chan..." Yugi said softly, as his love led him away from the cemetery, where Seto's limo was waiting to take them back home.  
  
Jou offered a small smile when he saw them. He still felt a little nervous around Yugi... The boy had proved an amount of loyalty and love that Jou didn't know if he could express it back. But something told him that Yugi knew how grateful he was.  
  
"Why don't we go get something to eat?" Seto offered, smiling at Yugi and Yami.  
  
Yugi smiled, wiping at his tears. "Sure..."  
  
Yami pressed a gentle kiss to Yugi's temple, then helped him into the limo.  
  
"So where are we going?" Jou asked.  
  
Yugi shrugged. "Anywhere is fine with me."  
  
Yami looked to Seto. "You decide."  
  
With a small smirk, Yami leaned over Yugi-and pressed their lips together, gathering his light into his arms. That's the way life was meant to be.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: SMALL epilogue. :P Now it's up to the reviewers-I can make a sequel. Lemme know!  
  
~C.o.L. 


End file.
